


Clenched hands in colorful robes

by AniMimi



Series: Vampire Severus AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Death Eater Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Gen, Half-Vampire Severus Snape, Half-Vampires, Humorous Ending, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Severus Snape, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: "Hungry. I'm so hungry it hurts", he mumbled into Albus’s chest.





	Clenched hands in colorful robes

Severus had just arrived from a death eater meeting. He was slouched over and breathing rather heavily. Albus rushed over to him taking him in his arms.

"Calm down Severus“, Severus clutched onto him. Hands and head buried in the other man's colorful robes.

"Hungry. I'm so hungry it hurts", he mumbled into Albus’s chest.

"I know child I know. Don't worry I will help you", Albus comforted the young man. With his own hands he unclutched Severus’s hands before slowly guiding him to the bedroom.

Albus sat the young man onto his bed before starting to take his own robe off. When his neck was revealed Severus flinched away as if in pain.

"It's okay, don't worry. You won't hurt me", Albus assured him and raised his palms in a peace-making gesture. Severus seemed to calm down a little bit, breathing regularly.

"Can you hear me Severus?"

Severus nodded.

"Can you give a vocal answer?"

"Y-Yes", Severus hesitantly answered, his fangs visibly extended.

"Good"

Albus laid down to make the process easier for Severus, revealing his neck. After hesitating Severus’s instincts kicked in and he straddled Albus before liking and kissing his neck, probing himself up on the bed.

"It's okay, you can bite me. It's all numb", he cooed as he stroked through Severus’s hair.

As Severus bit down Albus moaned. He calmly listened to the sound of Severus drinking, hearing him swallowing his own blood.

"Are you feeling better? “, Albus asked as he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker with every minute.

"Yes", Severus answered after releasing the elderly man. There was blood left on his lips, a drop had escaped from his mouth, running down his chin and neck. His eyes still bright red.

"I'm sorry", he said leaning his forehead on Albus’s as his eyes returned to their usual black color, an indication that he had gained back his control.

"It's okay Severus. Don't worry", he reassured him again.

 _Silence._

"Could you please get off my crouch now? “

He asked with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Severus blushed furiously. To ashamed to say something as he sprang off of his mentor.

Albus just laughed but decided to lie back down because of his blood loss. Severus left and came back with a self-brewed blood replenishing potion that he then fed to Albus.


End file.
